<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Naughty List | Adam Cole by darling_reigns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275534">Naughty List | Adam Cole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns'>darling_reigns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [194]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Lingerie, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe imagine, wwe x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:06:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❛❛Adam- reader and Adam go Christmas shopping and reader has a special gift for Adam ❜❜-shieldgirl18</p><p>Pairings: Adam Cole x Fem!Reader</p><p>Featuring: Retail Workers, Adam Cole, Y/n (Reader)</p><p>Summary: Y/n gets a special gift for Adam when they go shopping.</p><p>WARNINGS: fluff, lingerie, sexual content (kind of), teasing, horny!adam.</p><p>Word Count: 577</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Cole/Reader, Adam Cole/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [194]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Naughty List | Adam Cole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreillystolemyheart/gifts">Oreillystolemyheart</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Adam and you stopped walking. Standing in front of the food court. Adam let go of your hand. slightly turning his body to face yours.</p><p>“I’m going to go buy your present,” Adam smirked. Winking at you as your face lit up with excitement. Clasping your hands together.</p><p>“I’ll be back,” Adam spoke. Pressing a soft kiss on your forehead before leaving you alone.</p><p>You watched Adam, once he got lost in the crowd you rushed over to your favourite lingerie store.</p><p>You made a beeline to the red lingerie set that caught your eyes. Your eyes lit up with excitement. As you grabbed the red double push up bra, grabbing your bra size, as well as red mini v knickers in your size, red suspenders, and stay up lace black stockings. A red double push up babydoll caught your eyes, grabbing your size. You made your way over to the checkout. Smiling at the cashier. As she scanned your lingerie items.</p><p>“Oh, great pick,” She praised you.  Making you smile.</p><p>“Are you doing anything exciting for Christmas?” She asked as you swiped your card on the payment terminal.</p><p>“Having Christmas with my boyfriends family and my family. What about you?” You responded. As she wrapped the lingerie you got in pink tissue paper then put it in a bag.</p><p>“Oh, that will be fun. I’m just going to have a quiet one,” She responded. As she looked up at you giving you a warm smile.</p><p>“Here you go, Merry Christmas,” She spoke. As she handed you the bag.</p><p>“Thank you, Merry Christmas,” You replied. Grabbing the bag and turning around walking out of the store.</p><p>Just as you left the store an arm draped around your shoulder making you jump a bit.</p><p>“Can I have a sneak peek?” Adam asked, his voice getting deeper. You crane your neck to look at him. His blue eyes were dark with lust. His mind wandering off into picturing you in lingerie.</p><p>“You’ll just have to wait until Christmas day,” You smirked. winking at him, as both of you walked. Adam let out a groan of frustration.</p><p>“What if, I gave you your present on Christmas Eve, and in return, you show me what lingerie you brought,” He bargained. Giving you a pleading look.</p><p>Your eyes wandered down to the bag he was holding, then back up to his face. Biting your lip as you proceed what he said.</p><p>“Okay, deal,” You responded. Making Adam smirk smugly.</p><p>“Yes,” He exclaimed. Hugging you closer to his side.</p><p>“Let’s get something to eat, I’m starving,” Adam spoke.</p><p>“Yeah, me too,” You replied.</p><p>“I’ll go find us a seat,” Adam spoke.  Removing his arm</p><p>“What are you craving?” You asked.</p><p>Adam gave you a seductive look. Making you roll your eyes.</p><p>“Besides me,” You sighed.</p><p>“Oh... hmm… a wrap,” He replied. Giving you a goofy smile. He pressed a soft kiss on your forehead. His hand reaching out to grab the bag you were holding. Once his hand wrapped around the bag handled you pulled away. Giving him a suspicious look.</p><p>“Ah, nope I’m taking this with me just in case you decide to take a sneak peek at it,” You tsked him. Arching your eyebrow. Adam let out a whine.</p><p>“Go find us a seat, I’m going to go get the food,” You spoke again. Turning around and walking away from him. Going to line up.</p><p>“Damn it,” Adam muttered to himself…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>{note the lingerie in this imagine is from bras n things (located/or online) Australia, New Zealand &amp; United States) I’m not sure where bras n things are located in the USA which is why I didn’t mention the store just in case.  Got an Adam Cole or WWE request? Send it in! FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>